


Taking Care of Business

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Of course Marianne had forgotten to take her blockers, and of course Hilda was out shopping when her heat came, because those were just the kinds of things that happened to her.





	Taking Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 24: Alpha/Beta/Omega)
> 
> i havent written a/b/o for a year
> 
> sigh. guess going to heaven just wasn't in the plan for me.
> 
> song: hano by nanawo akari

Of course Marianne had forgotten to take her blockers, and of course Hilda was out shopping when her heat came, because those were just the kinds of things that happened to her. Hilda always told her to stop thinking so negatively, but it was hard to think positive when bad things always happened. Marianne was left to her own devices in her room. She took her blockers that morning, but by then, it was already too late. She was already turning pink in the face and she was already wishing Hilda was back.

It wasn’t Hilda’s fault. There was no way for her to know that her omega was being useless as always. But Marianne still missed her, more than she did on regular days. It was a gamble to even leave her room, she felt. All of the other students were (supposed to be) taking blockers, but they’d still be able to smell that she was in heat. And there were so many scary alphas—Hubert, Dorothea, Sylvain. Marianne was mortified, thinking of what they’d say or think if they smelled her. Even if they didn’t try to touch her, she still didn’t want anybody  _ knowing. _

But, oh, how she missed Hilda. Her room seemed too stuffy and small for her. Marianne had a key to Hilda’s room just like Hilda had a key to hers. Marianne rarely used it, but...she missed Hilda’s scent, wanted to at least pretend that Hilda was near her. She steeled herself, getting off of her bed. She couldn’t just lay around and be helpless. The desire was welling up deeper inside of her by the minute, and Hilda wasn’t there to save her.

Marianne slipped out of her room, quickly rushing down to Hilda’s room. Nobody spotted her but monastery workers, and if they smelled her heat, they didn’t say anything. She fumbled with the key when she got to Hilda’s room, but she eventually figured it out, undoing the lock and going in.

Of course, Hilda wasn’t there. She was too busy feeding her shopping addiction. But that was even better, because Marianne had Hilda’s bed all to herself. She curled up in it, her face against Hilda’s pillow. Beneath the flowery-sweet perfume, Marianne could smell a scent that was so uniquely  _ Hilda, _ a sort of woodsy musk that made Marianne feel at home.

She felt bad doing it on Hilda’s bed, but she couldn’t stop a hand from pushing past the waistband of her tights and into her panties. She rubbed herself against Hilda’s blankets, her sheets, her pillow, trying to get a whiff of her. When she closed her eyes tight, it almost felt like Hilda was there with her. 

Touching herself would only make her scent more obvious. If she walked back to her room how she was, she’d be drawing so much attention. If only Hilda were there, to guide her with a protective hand, to let everyone know that Marianne wasn’t to be messed with. Instead, Marianne had to sate herself, grinding against her hand on top of Hilda’s bed.

“Hilda,” she whispered, her heart swelling when she said her lover’s name. “H-Hilda...”

“Marianne?” Marianne froze, her hand still down in her leggings. Hilda was standing in the doorway, holding a tote bag, undoubtedly stuffed with new clothes. She looked mildly surprised, but mostly entertained. “Well! Isn’t this interesting. It smells like omega heat in here.”

“I forgot to take my blockers,” Marianne blurted out. Hilda shut the door behind her. Marianne hadn’t even realized until then how wide open it was, how easy it would have been for someone to see her...or smell her. “I got scared and lonely when I was in my room by myself, s-so I came here to wait for you...but I couldn’t help it...”

Hilda scoffed, dropping her bag. “Forgot your blockers? Isn’t that strange! I think you’re just getting spoiled.”

Hilda and Marianne had both agreed that it would be fun to go off of their blockers every once in a while, just for a weekend, and lock themselves away in Hilda’s room until the high wore off. But Marianne would never do it on her own, and she was almost insulted that Hilda had implied it. But...it  _ was _ an interesting change. When only Marianne was on her blockers, Hilda was completely in control, and Marianne was left at her mercy.

“It really was an accident,” Marianne whimpered. “B-but, accident or not, I can’t go back to my room like this...you have to calm me down.”

“Oh? Do I, now?” Marianne wouldn’t protest if Hilda said that she didn’t want to get her off. Hilda knew that. She only wanted to see Marianne twitch a bit. “Alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch. I’ll help you out. Poor thing. When did it set in?”

Hilda got onto the bed, setting her new wardrobe pieces on the floor with care. She was so gentle and fluid in everything she did, but never with Marianne. Not when she was in heat. “As soon as I woke up. I-I had dreams,” Marianne said. “I dreamed that...that you were in rut...and you kept going, and going, and wouldn’t stop...but I didn’t want you to.”

“Why is this turning me on more than when I’m in a rut? You’re so cute when you need it this badly,” Hilda praised. “Take your hand out of your panties. Give me some room to work.”

Marianne did as she was told, and Hilda rolled her leggings down her thighs, then her calves, then her feet. She took Marianne’s panties off, rather unceremoniously, throwing them to the floor. “Thank you, Hilda,” Marianne said. “I love you...”

“I know, I know. Love you too. Y’know, I don’t even mind if you ‘forgot’ your blockers on purpose. You smell really good right now,” Hilda replied. She had parted Marianne’s legs, and was looking at Marianne’s glistening pussy with a fervent gaze. “Marianne...promise me something, before I start.”

“H-huh? Okay, I promise,” Marianne said, quickly.

“No, let me tell you the promise,” Hilda giggled. “Promise I’m your only alpha.”

“H-Hilda, of course. I don’t even need to say it, do I? You’re my only...that’s why I came here, s-since you were out.”

“You’re cute,” Hilda sighed. “Man, I love you.”

Hilda bowed her head, her tongue screwing its way into Marianne’s hole. She was just as aggressive as always, letting Marianne know how she was feeling through her mouth. Marianne used both of her hands to hold Hilda down, her breath quickening as Hilda got more into it. Hilda shut her eyes, her hands squeezing Marianne’s legs, gently massaging them. Marianne was burning wherever Hilda was touching, but then again, her whole body was on fire.

_ My alpha, _ Marianne thought. Hilda always took care of her, whether it was inside the bedroom or out. Hilda loved eating Marianne out; she hated getting messy, she said, but she didn’t mind when it came to Marianne. She put her all into it, her head bobbing up and down so her tongue could move as deep inside of Marianne as she could get it. Marianne was holding her in place, but when she saw Hilda’s head moving, she loosened up, letting Hilda do what she did best.

Hilda let her tongue slip out of Marianne’s caverns, but she never broke contact. Instead, her tongue only slid upwards from Marianne’s slit, moving up to tease her clit. Hilda opened her eyes, then, watching Marianne’s face as she pressed the flat of her tongue against Marianne’s bud. She was only looking up for her own pleasure; she didn’t need confirmation that Marianne was feeling good, because she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Marianne wanted to cover her face, but she felt too weak to move. She held onto Hilda’s pigtails like handlebars, even though Hilda hated it. Hilda was too focused on her task to complain anyway, instead putting the energy into pushing two fingers in Marianne’s cunt. Marianne gasped, then exhaled with a whine, her thighs squeezing Marianne’s head.

“Oh, my gods, Marianne. I don’t know what you would have done without me,” Hilda said, with exaggerated amazement. “You’re so turned on. No wonder you were all over yourself when I came in. You couldn’t help it, right?”

“I couldn’t,” Marianne said. “I-I needed it. Hilda, your tongue...please, put it back...”

“Hmph. Omegas. You try to sweet talk ‘em, you try to make ‘em feel loved, and they just make you out to be a mouth for their own selfish use,” Hilda said.

Marianne knew Hilda didn’t really think that; she was too aroused to be self-conscious about it, anyway. Hilda put her tongue back where it was before, pumping her fingers in and out of Marianne with a strong arm. Her middle finger, her ring finger, back and forth, until her pointer finger joined in and Marianne really felt herself getting stretched. Marianne was going crazy, she wanted Hilda deeper inside of her, to stretch her  _ more. _ She wanted Hilda to fuck her until she burst into pieces.

“More, more, please, Hilda...I can’t take it, I’m s-sorry, I need to cum,” Marianne said.

“No need to apologize,” Hilda said, breathless. No sooner than the words left her lips, she was sucking Marianne’s clit. Her actions were so deliberate, so tactical. She wanted Marianne to finish for her, she wanted Marianne to feel good. It was her duty as an alpha to make sure Marianne was protected, make sure Marianne was taken care of. 

Marianne had an “I love you” on the tip of her tongue, but Hilda quickly washed it away, curling her fingers to hit Marianne’s g-spot. She knew that that was what would tip Marianne over the edge; she looked up instantly when Marianne’s walls tightened around her fingers, moving her hand faster and watching Marianne’s face. Marianne kept her eyes open, on Hilda’s. Hilda loved watching it happen.

Marianne rarely squirted outside of her heat, but when she was that pent up, and Hilda had kept her waiting, she couldn’t hold it back. Even when she started to cum on Hilda’s lips, her chin, Hilda kept fingering her, as if she wanted even more. “That’s it,” Hilda coaxed. “Good girl, Mari.”

Marianne wore herself out, clenching and unclenching and trying to scoot closer to Hilda. When Hilda finally pulled away, climbing on top of her for a kiss, Marianne barely felt like she was conscious. Even still, there was a low humming beneath her waist, and it was much more than a post-orgasm high.

When Hilda pulled off, cupping Marianne’s cheek, Marianne gasped, “M-more, please. Again. Just one more time, Hilda. Please...?”

“You’re insatiable,” Hilda sighed. “Ah, forgetful little omegas...you’ve gotta love ‘em.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu rushed ending because im hungry and the dining hall closes in an hour


End file.
